Broken
by Kaidence
Summary: I DONT' KNOW WHAT TO SAY ABOUT IT BUT IT'S AMONROBIN.
1. Broken

Broken  
  
[I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high and steal my pain away.]  
  
He looked out the window of his lonely apartment. It was raining again, but the rain was somewhat of a comfort when you are always alone. He watched the Gray clouds roll along the sky as the wind carried them away only to bring more of the same ones to take their place. He was thinking again like he always did he always thought of her. 'Why do you always flood my mind? And why do I feel so complete with you with me...Robin.'  
  
[ I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well, I want to hold you high and steal your pain.]   
  
He walked over to his stand where the picture was left by Doujima the week before. It was a picture of the group and then a picture of him and Robin leaning in a cool way against his car. It was the only picture that he really didn't mind being in because, it was with her. He actually smiled a bit, not a big smile but more of a cool one. She did too. 'Her smile. She has a beautiful smile. What? What the hell? Amon stop it you can't feel like this!' His mind screamed for him to block this feeling that flooded his mind with her there.  
  
[ Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel right when your gone away. You've gone away.]  
  
Amon made his way to the door and walked to the car in the rain.  
  
[The worst is over now and we can breath again, I want to hold you high and steal my pain away.]  
  
She walked. The rain dripped off her wet hair on to her now wet face. It was thundering and she loved the sound. 'Like Amon, it's thunder today. He always seems like he's just a storm passing by and when he's angry the lighting strikes.' She thought. She thought back to everything they've been through together as a team. 'We made it through the worst things together.' She thought.  
  
[There's no one left to fear and no one left to fight, I want to hold you high and steal your pain ]  
  
I wish he and I could just open up to one another. He never shows his emotions to anyone. I can't understand him... But yet I can't get him off my mind. He constantly floods it, and I can't get rid of his remaining face.   
  
[Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough...]  
  
Amon looks over to see her walking in the rain and pulls up beside her.  
  
[Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when your gone away]  
  
"Do you want a ride?" She looked over.   
  
"If you'll let me." He looked her over. She was soaked and would surly get sick if he didn't. But it didn't matter he wanted her company.  
  
[Cause I'm broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough.]  
  
She got in the car and shivered. Amon removed his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
[Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when your gone away.]  
  
She looked at him in surprise. He had never handed over something of his to anyone before, but she put it on and it quickly warmed her up.  
  
[Cause I'm broken, when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough.]  
  
'It smells like him.' She thought. ' he smells nice.'  
  
She smiled and looked out the window at the rain drops sliding down the glass.  
  
[Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when your gone away.]  
  
He dropped her off at her house. "There ya go. Now you wont get a cold." He said to her. She removed his jacket and went to hand it back.  
  
"No you can wear it. I don't need it." Amon melted as he saw her smile at him and put his jacket back on.  
  
[You've gone away...]  
  
She then got out of the car. And slowly walked to the door of her house.  
  
[You don't feel me...]  
  
And once again Amon felt that emptiness tug at his heart and soul.  
  
[Any more.]  
  
END  
  
Hi all! The song is called "Broken" and it is by Seether feat. Amy Lee from evanescence.  
  
It is my favorite song and I decided maybe I would make a story out of this song. I am not sure if I am going to keep this a one-shot or not. It depends on how many ideas I get from now until then.  
  
Thank you and please review!   
  
-Kaidence 


	2. things i'll never say

Broken  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: Since a lot of people seemed to have wanted me to continue with this story then I believe I will. I just hope I wont screw it up and it will turn out with the characters the way they are suppose to be. Just let me know if it looks like they're going off course. Warning I will have Amon a little out of character. Thank you!  
  
[ I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my cloths, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.]  
  
'No. Why do I feel like this? Am I sick? What's wrong with me?' Amon thought.  
  
Amon watched her walk to the door only to see her turn around to see him staring at her.  
  
'Those eyes. What is it about her eyes? They are just so... Deep.' Amon mentally smacked himself. 'What the hell are you thinking man?!' Amon looked away and turned on the ignition to the car, and with one last look back he drove off.  
  
[I'm starring at my feet my cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head.]  
  
'Why can't I seem to find words when I'm around him? I know why. I am in love with Amon. But I can never let him know it. No I can't. If I do he'll never look my way again.' Robin sighed and touched the jacket she was currently wearing. 'He smells good. Like I dunno, a mist of rain mixed with cologne. It's nice.' Robin moved into the appartment she was living in. She looked around her apartment only to see the darkness of the room. Her apartment was filled with the essentials. Black Sofa, Black TV, Black Coffee pot, black refrigerator, Black carpet with blood red walls.   
  
'It seems all to lonely here by myself.' Robin thought as she removed the coat from her shoulders. She laid it on the sofa and went to her room to get her cloths for bed out before she got in the shower. Her room was a dark blue with black carpet and black bed sheets. She walked to the closet to get out a shirt. She picked out a gray T-shirt and walked to the dresser. She picked out a pair of pajama pants and walked to the bathroom.  
  
'Maybe a nice warm bath will clear my mind.' She thought.  
  
[ I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause I know your worth it, your worth it yeah.]  
  
Amon pulled up to his own apartment a few blocks away. 'Man, I need to seriously get some sleep or something. Cause I am thinking way to off of course about her.' Amon thought as he entered his apartment. He looked around the room and walked to the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the cold water and stepped in.  
  
'Man it is really cold but I enjoy the feel of the water.' He thought.   
  
After his shower he got a cup of coffee and went to the window and sat there watching the sun set in the distance while the rain fell softly against the window.  
  
' I wonder why I feel like this? Could I be in love with her? No I can't be it's wrong! She's only 16 years old! Man what the hell is wrong with me?' Amon thought again as he took a drink of his coffee. 'This is nothing like Robin's coffee. Robin's tastes a lot better. Wha? oh no I'm thinking about her again. Why? Could I really be in love with her? I can't be. But what if I am?' Amon rubbed his temples to relieve the headache that was forming slowly as he kept thinking of why he felt the way he did.  
  
'I wonder if Robin is watching the sun set?'  
  
[If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you...Away... Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down...on one knee. Marry me today. Marry me today.]  
  
Robin got out of the shower and got dressed. She then went to the couch and got Amon's jacket and put it back on.  
  
'It just feels so good. I don't know why but it just does. I guess it's because it belongs to him' Robin thought as she walked to the window of her apartment.  
  
She looked out the window to see the sun slowly setting with the rain still falling softly.   
  
'It's amazing. The rain is so gentle but yet it can be so harsh at the same time. Much like Amon. He can be gentle but then again so cruel at the same time.' Robin thought. 'I need a life. I think about him all the time. But it feels good to think of him. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel? What if I do? Will he get mad? Or will he return the feelings that I so long for him to return?' Robin thought.  
  
'Could he be watching the sun set too?'   
  
[Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say.]  
  
'I love you Robin. I understand that now. There is no hiding it. Should I call her?' Amon thought. 'Maybe I should.' Amon walked in and got his cell phone and sat on the couch.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
Click  
  
"Hello?" Robin answered.  
  
"Robin?"   
  
"Yes. Amon is that you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do we have a hunt or something?" Robin asked.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then why are you calling?" She asked as she sat at the window again.  
  
"I just wanted... To talk." He said as he looked out the window.  
  
[It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time, what use is it to you what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out were not going anywhere so why can't I just tell you that I care?]  
  
"OK, what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked.  
  
"Robin, can I tell you something?" Amon asked as he sat at the window.  
  
"Yes. Anything Amon." She answered.  
  
"I think... I think i'm in love with you Robin." He said.  
  
"You what?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"I think I love you." Amon said.  
  
"Well Amon, I think I love you too." Robin said and smiled.  
  
"That's great. What now?" Amon asked.  
  
"Why don't we talk and see what happens?" She asked.  
  
"OK. So what are you doing now?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing just sitting here looking out the window at the sun set." Robin answered.  
  
"Me too."   
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Amon, will you come over here?" She asked.  
  
[Cause I'm feelin' nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause I know your worth it.]  
  
"What for?" Amon asked.  
  
"It is just really lonely being here alone." She answered.  
  
"Yes I guess I could if you really want me too."  
  
"I do." She said.  
  
"OK then I will defiantly be there in a few minutes." Amon said.  
  
"OK till then."  
  
"Till then."  
  
Click.  
  
[ if I could say what I want to say... I'd say I wanna blow you...Away. Be with you every night am I squeezing you to tight? If I could see what I want to see I wanna see you go down...on one knee. Marry me today guess i'm wishing my life away with these things i'll never say.]  
  
Amon got a shirt on and went to the car. He drove his way over to her house.  
  
'She is lonely. Just like me. But when I am with her I no longer feel so empty any more.' Amon thought.   
  
'I wonder how long I will be there. Maybe she'll let me stay the night. What if she does and we go too far? Damnit Amon stop worrying yourself if anything you should be happy she asked you over man!' He thought.  
  
He made a left turn and pulled off the road into the parking spot that robin has. He got out and walked quickly to the door through the rain. He rang the buzzer and she let him in.  
  
[What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say.]  
  
"Hi, come on in." She let him in.  
  
Amon walked into the apartment and stood there until she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He gratefully returned the favor.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Robin asked.  
  
"All night?"   
  
"Yes. If you want to."   
  
"Yes I will." Amon said.  
  
They went to her room and he removed his shirt and laid down beside her.  
  
She cuddled close to him and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead for a good night thing.  
  
'Man she is beautiful. Goodnight little Robin. May you have sweet dreams.' Amon thought.  
  
[If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today! With these things I'll never say.]  
  
"I love you Robin."  
  
Hey all! This is the continuing chapter you wanted! The song is called, "Things I'll never say" from Avril Lavagine.  
  
I hope you enjoy and please review!

thank you too:

My immortal

Lunamoonkitty

Yuna of paradise

Carrie

Amon n Robin r 2 cute 2 gether

Aki Tari Nai

Amon's Angel of Darkness

AngelD

Cat

Dark Mistress Meli

Sesshomarugirl123  
  
Kaidence


End file.
